Lisa Guerrero
Lisa Coles Guerrero Erickson (born April 9, 1964) is an actress, model, jounalist & TV personality. Early years Guerrero was born in Chicago, Illinois, the daughter of Walter Coles, an American of English descent, and Lucy Guerrero, who was from Chile. Guerrero spent her childhood living in San Diego and Huntington Beach, California. In 1972, when Lisa was aged eight, her mother died of cancer. To cope with the loss, her father enrolled her in theater therapy. Career Early career and acting roles Guerrero began her show-business career in the 1980s as a cheerleader for the Los Angeles Rams, after which she became Entertainment Director for the Atlanta Falcons and New England Patriots. In the 1990s, she starred in Aaron Spelling's Sunset Beach as the scheming Francesca Vargas. She also guest-starred in Frasier (the 'Odd Man Out' and 'Frasier's Imaginary Friend' episodes), George Lopez and In the Heat of the Night. In 1997, she became a sports anchor on Los Angeles' KCBS-TV and later KTTV. Fox Sports In 1999, she moved to the Fox Network, where she participated in such shows as Sports Geniuses, Fox Overtime, Fox Extra Innings and the Toughman competition shows. She travelled to Egypt to tape the special Opening the Tombs of the Golden Mummies. Guerrero also starred in the San Diego Chargers magazine-style television show. She also co-hosted The Best Damn Sports Show Period, alongside Tom Arnold and Michael Irvin, among others. ''Monday Night Football'' In 2003, she left The Best Damn Sports Show Period to join ABC's Monday Night Football television crew. Her performance on the broadcast was heavily criticized.Sports Media Watch presents the 10 worst personnel moves of the 2000s. #8: Lisa Guerrero on Monday Night Football (2003, ABC) The show hired her with the intention of going in a totally different direction with the job of sideline reporter — personality-driven and feature-driven — then discarded all of that and told her to just do the job in the usual fashion. She said that she never would have taken the job if she had known that they would change their minds. Guerrero left the Monday Night Football team after one season and the ratings dropped to lower than before she arrived. ''Inside Edition'' and Recent Work On June 15, 2006, Guerrero became a correspondent on the TV newsmagazine Inside Edition. Guerrero also became the co-host of VH1's game show The World Series of Pop Culture. Guerrero occasionally writes a blog for the Los Angeles Times sports section and the Huffington Post. She and her husband paired to make the independent film A Plumm Summer. Though the film was not released nationwide, Lisa's first endeavor as producer earned strong accolades and various awards, including, The Austin Film Festival Audience Award for Best Family Film, The Heartland Film Festival Family Movie Event Selection, The International Family Film Festival Best Film, The Parents Television Council Seal of Approval, The Dove Foundation Seal of Approval and a rave review from The Daily Variety. "A Plumm Summer" is now available through various outlets, including Amazon.com. In 2007, Lisa took on the role of executive producer, in addition to playing a lead role in the film. In 2010, Lisa hosted the first Live Webcast of the 82nd Academy Awards Red Carpet for Oscar.com, integrating viewers questions from Facebook into celebrity interviews, adding yet another award show to the dozens which she has previously hosted. Lisa continues to act and was seen in a high profile cameo in the Brad Pitt film, Moneyball, as well as a recurring role in TNT's Southland. Lisa is currently the Chief Investigative Correspondent for Inside Edition, working on undercover stories and investigative reports. In 2011 she won the National Headliner Award for Best Investigative Report, beating out Anderson Cooper for her undercover expose on air duct cleaning scams. Lisa was also nominated for a Prism Award for her story on the dangers of alcohol and boating, as well as a Genesis Award nomination for her investigation into horse slaughter farms in Florida. She is a frequent guest on CNN Headline News and E!. In January 2012, Lisa hosted "Shooting Stars: Salute to Service", a reality competition show on Velocity. Personal life Guerrero lives in Marina Del Rey, CA and Malibu, CA. On February 3, 2004. Guerrero married former Minnesota Twins ML pitcher Scott Erickson. Lisa posed for the celebrity cover of Playboy in January 2006, photographed by Antoine Verglas. Shows hosted *''Wild West Showdown'' *''Sports Geniuses'' *''The World Series of Pop Culture'' *''Shooting Stars: Salute to Service'' Reference Links Her Official Site Her Twitter Page Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:1964 Births